Milk Bottle
by kentangoreng
Summary: Kisah Guanlin yang menerima botol susu kosong dari seorang pengantar susu. GuanHo [Guanlin. L x Seonho. Y]


Milk Bottle

 _"Kisah Guanlin yang menerima botol susu kosong dari seorang pengantar susu."_

GuanHo[Guanlin. L x Seonho. Y] Romance Fluff Yaoi

••

Keheningan pagi membuat pemuda tampan itu mengeratkan kembali selimut tebalnya. Biasanya ia akan terbangun sebelum matahari terbit karena dirinya harus bersiap untuk mata kuliahnya. Namun, siapa yang mau bangun pagi sekali saat akhir pekan?

Alam mimpinya hanya berlangsung sekejap sebelum bunyi alarm menyiksanya. Dengan malas ia meraih benda persegi itu dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan. Persetan kalau rusak, dia masih mau tidur.

Wajahnya tenggelam dalam bantal bulu angsa, selimut biru lautnya dinaikkan hingga menutupi setengah kepalanya. Telinganya berusaha untuk tidak mendengar bunyi jam weker yang tadi dilemparnya. Namun percuma, jiwanya sudah menyuruhnya untuk terjaga.

Pemuda bernama asli Lai Guanlin itu menguap lebar, menendang jauh-jauh selimutnya kemudian duduk malas di tengah ranjang. Kedua matanya enggan terbuka, namun ia mulai menurunkan kedua telapak kakinya dari ranjang.

Sedikit bergidik merasakan telapak kakinya menyentuh keramik yang dingin, _oh dia lupa tidak mematikan pendingin ruangan semalam._

Segera tangannya meraih remote kecil di atas nakas dan menekan tombol merah pada benda itu lalu melemparnya keatas ranjang.

Dirinya kembali menguap lebar yang lalu disusul dengan kakinya yang beranjak keluar. Ia berjalan gontai menuju dapur untuk mendapat sedikit air, kerongkongannya sangat kering dan ia merasa sangat dehidrasi pagi ini.

Tangannya meraih pegangan pintu kulkas, membukanya dan melotot terkejut. Tidak ada satupun cairan disana. Yang ada hanya _leftover pasta_ yang tadi malam ia makan dan beberapa botol kaca yang sudah tak berisi.

Guanlin mendesah kesal, tangannya mengusak rambut _dark brown_ nya hingga mirip sarang burung. Dengan malas ia mengisi teko dengan air dan meletakkannya diatas tungku kompor.

Belum sempat ia menyalakan kompornya, terdengar ketukan kecil dari pintu depan. Ia mendecih lalu berjalan menjauhi dapur untuk membukakan pintu.

"Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini, astaga."

"Selamat pagi!"

Guanlin menengadah terkejut mendengar salam seseorang setelah ia membukakan pintu. Manik _almond_ nya terbuka sempurna setelah ucapan selamat pagi yang terlalu bersemangat itu.

"Aku kaget," Guanlin bergumam sembari mengelus dadanya.

"Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat ya?"

Dan tolong, bantu Guanlin mengontrol nafasnya dengan benar. Karena apa yang didengarnya sangat, sangat, sangat manis.

Ia hanya mengangguk menjawabnya. Kedua matanya sejenak mengamati makhluk apa yang telah mengganggu acara masak airnya.

Dari atas; rambutnya ikal menutupi setengah matanya, kedua manik cerah yang menyipit karena tersenyum kelewat lebar, hidungnya mancung, bibir _plump_ nya yang menyunggingkan senyum manis pada Guanlin. Oh jangan lupa pipinya yang tampak kenyal untuk di cubit.

Lalu kebawah; tingginya hampir sama seperti Guanlin, dengan tangan yang mengangkat keranjang penuh berisi botol-botol. Tubuhnya berbalut kemeja putih polos dan celana jins berwarna hitam. Itu terlihat cocok dengan tubuh semampainya. Sepatu _sport_ berwarna putih membungkus telapak kakinya dengan apik.

Guanlin cengo; diam-diam ia mengagumi sosok lelaki yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Aku mengantarkan susu untukmu," ujarnya yang membuat lamunan Guanlin buyar.

"Ah iya," kata Guanlin gelagapan. Hampir saja ia lupa bahwa ini hari Sabtu; jadwal pengantaran susu mingguan. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih karena pemuda itu datang di masa yang tepat.

"Bisakah aku menerima botol kosongnya?" pintanya halus. Guanlin mengangguk dan memberi gestur yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu.

Guanlin beranjak kembali menuju dapur dan mengambil beberapa botol susu yang kosong dari kulkas. Sejenak ia menyadari keanehan, _bukankah yang biasa mengantar susu mingguan itu bocah bergingsul bernama Park Woojin?_

Namun tanpa pikir panjang ia segera membawa botol susu itu untuk ditukar dengan yang baru. Dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan siapa yang mengantar, yang penting ia kembali mendapat cairan putih penuh kalsium itu dalam kulkasnya.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, pemuda tadi sedikit menarik dan _um_ manis.

Saat Guanlin kembali, ia tak menemukan sosok manis itu di daun pintu. Ia menengok keluar, dan ber 'oh' ria ketika menemukan pemuda tadi sedang duduk di kursi beranda. Dirinya tak menyadari keberadaan Guanlin dengan botol-botol susu ditangannya; kedua netra indahnya memandang sepatu-sepatunya.

"Hey," panggil Guanlin, pemuda itu langsung menengok dan berdiri.

Dengan ringan pemuda itu mengambil dua dari lima botol di tangan Guanlin dan memindahkannya keatas meja kecil, Guanlin sendiri meletakkan tiga sisanya.

Pemuda itu merogoh saku belakang celananya dan mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil juga sebuah pena.

"5 botol untuk _uh_ …" ia mendongak, bertanya melalui kedua netra yang menatapnya polos.

Guanlin tersenyum kecil, "Guanlin, Lai Guanlin."

Lelaki itu tersenyum cerah, "Ah iya, Guanlin." ia mencatat sesuatu dalam bukunya.

"Kemana bocah gingsul itu? Apa kau yang menggantikannya?" tanya Guanlin. Si manis menghentikan acara menulisnya.

"Park Woojin ya? Dia sedang pergi bimbel dan aku yang menggantikannya untuk tiga minggu kedepan, uh… aku harus memanggilmu apa?" ia mengerjap lucu, Guanlin semakin ingin meremas pipi gempalnya itu.

"Mungkin, _hyung_? Kurasa aku lebih tua darimu." Guanlin tersenyum tak kalah lebar kini. Ia tak sadar dengan rona merah di pipi gempal pemuda manis itu.

"Ah, Guanlin _hyung_ ," ia menyodorkan tangannya, "Aku Yoo Seonho, aku tetangga Park Woojin."

Ketika mereka berjabat tangan, Guanlin bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Darah mengalir cepat menuju wajahnya, menampilkan rona tipis yang kentara.

Mereka saling tersenyum selama beberapa saat, hingga pemuda yang ternyata bernama Seonho itu melepas jabatan tangannya karena teringat sesuatu.

"Susu milikmu, _hyung_! Aku lupa." ia menepuk dahinya pelan dan berbalik membelakangi Guanlin.

Beberapa saat kemudian Seonho kembali berbalik dengan lima botol susu ditangannya.

"Aku bawa kedalam ya? Ini cukup berat." Guanlin hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Seonho menaruh botol itu di dalam.

Seonho kembali dengan senyum cerah secerah mentari pagi, tangannya mengangkat kembali keranjang susu tadi dan membungkuk pada Guanlin.

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan, _hyung._ Semoga kau menikmati susunya." Seonho melambai cepat dan berjalan cepat melintasi pekarangan rumah Guanlin.

Guanlin diam membatu dengan tangan yang masih melambai. Ia menatap Seonho yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

 _Kenapa anak itu manis sekali sih?_

Pemuda tampan itu jadi senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat Seonho. Ia segera masuk dan menutup pintu untuk menikmati segelas susu dipagi hari yang indah.

Namun dahinya menggernyit saat ia memasukkan semua botol susu itu kedalam kulkas.

Hanya ada empat botol yang terisi penuh dengan susu, dan yang terakhir kosong dengan secarik kertas yang di gulung didalamnya.

Ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi botol itu lalu mengeluarkan kertasnya. Penasaran dengan apa yang ada didalamnya.

 _Apa anak itu salah memberiku botol?_

Gulungan kecil itu dibukanya, dan sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum girang dengan apa yang baru ia baca.

 _Ah, anak itu, manis sekali!_

••

 ** _Guanlin hyung yang tampan,_**

 ** _Semoga kau menikmati susuny_** ** _a_**

 ** _Bisakah kita bertemu minggu depan? Aku ingin mengobrol dengan hyung dan aku menyukaimu hyung!!_**

 ** _Dari anak manis, Yoo Seonho_**

••

Annyeooooong

Anyone miss kentang:?

Kali ini aku bawa couple kelebihan kalsium*ya tau lah*

Aku kangen Guanho masa:'))

Mind To Voment?


End file.
